coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4578 (17th March 1999)
Plot Nick urges Leanne to keep the pregnancy a secret until Gail returns from Canada. She thinks he doesn't want to go public because he's still not sure about it. Jackie and Tyrone are horrified to find the TV missing. Curly delights in telling them he stole it. Jackie orders Tyrone to replace it. Tyrone fears a beating and urges Marcus Wrigley to help him get one. Toyah threatens Tyrone with violence if he continues to tell people they're going out. Tracy refuses to explain herself to Robert. Ken tells Deirdre it's up to them to get the Prestons talking to each other. Leanne tells the Battersbys that she's pregnant. They are delighted for her until they realise they're going to be grandparents. Toyah promises Tom that Tyrone is not her boyfriend. Tyrone and Marcus trudge around town looking for a TV for £15. Spider feels uncomfortable when Marcus tells him Jackie will beat Tyrone if he doesn't replace the TV. Nick tells Martin about the baby. He's shocked by the news. Janice worries that Les won't fancy her when she's a grandmother. They brag about the news, despite agreeing to keep it quiet until Gail's return. Martin rows with Les for interferring in the Tilsleys' lives. Vera offers to clean the salon in exchange for free hair-cuts. Maxine agrees. Spider leaves the front door open after telling Tyrone that the TV is in the hall. When Tyrone steals it back, Spider puts up a front of being dismayed for Curly's benefit. Curly declares war on the Dobbses. Cast Regular cast *Jackie Dobbs - Margi Clarke *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Sharon Gaskell - Tracie Bennett *Linda Sykes - Jacqueline Pirie *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Preston - Dawn Acton *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Tom Ferguson - Tom Wisdom *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *Marcus Wrigley - Joseph Jacobs *Robert Preston - Julian Kay *Julia Stone - Fiona Allen Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Hair by Fiona Middleton Notes *This episode was broadcast at 7.00pm to allow for coverage of UEFA football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick and Leanne decide to share their news with Les and Janice, while Tyrone takes advantage of Spider’s kindness. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,750,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns